Mary's Song: Tom and Dom version
by TisBeKiko
Summary: Your eyes still look really really pretty." I smiled. He laughed and kissed me lightly. "As always." He chuckled. - -ONESHOT- - For Domifreak ;


"I'M GONNA WIN!" 9 year old Tom yelled from beside me. I laughed and pushed him a little, gaining a bit of ground making me ahead of him.

"AS IF!" 7 year old version of me, Dominique Alexis Rushton, yelled and ran as fast as I could, leaving Tom behind. When I got to the top of the hill I laid down and looked at the stars. Seconds later, Tom was next to me, panting and laughing. I looked over and him and he stuck his tongue out still laughing. I smiled and stuck mine back out at him then looked into his eyes.

"Your eyes look really pretty right now." I said when he looked up at the stars and the light reflected off them. He blushed and looked away.

"Th-thanks." He mumbled. We laid there for a while until Mr. Fletcher walked over and laughed.

"How did I know to find you two out here?" He asked, laughing.

"Sorry dad." Tom mumbled and we got up and followed him back to the Fletcher's house. When we walked in, my mum and dad were sitting there with Mrs. Fletcher.

"Found them on that hill." Mr. Fletcher said from behind us. Tom and I just smiled crooked smiles and braced for yelling, but there wasn't any.

"Their on that hill too much. Makes you wonder what they know for little kids." Dad joked.

"Brad, knock it off." Mrs. Fletcher laughed.

"We best keep an eye on these two, they'll be the ones running away to get married someday." Mr. Fletcher joked and they all laughed.

"Oh my." Mum and Mrs. Fletcher laughed in unison.

* * *

3 years later

"GET OUT!!!!" He cried. "DOMINIQUE, GET OUT!"

"Shut and grow up. I ain't scared of you. And I'm coming in wither you like it or not." I said as I climbed up the ladder to the tree house him and his friends had just finished building the other day.

"NO GIRLS ALLOWED! GET OUT DOM!" He cried again.

"MAKE ME, TOM!" I yelled back, sitting down across from him. He got up and clenched his fists and looked annoyed.

"I'LL PUNCH YOU!" He yelled.

"DO IT! SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" I yelled back, getting up as well holding my hands out for him to hit me but getting ready to pound him to death once he did.

"UGH! YOUR SO ANNOYING! TYPICAL GIRLS!" He complained and kicked a box that was in the tree house while turning around.

"Oh come on. Your being like me. Calm down, Tom." I laughed, sitting back down.

"Don't tell me what to do." He spat. "I never thought you were just like all those other girls in school until now." He mumbled.

"You know what, i dare you to kiss me, then tell me that im just like all the girls in your grade." I challenged. He looked over at me, wide eyed. "All the girls in your grade have all kissed boys. I haven't kissed anyone yet. My daddy would kill them." I smiled.

"No. I am not that stupid, Dominique." He said, looking at me seriously now.

"Fine then. Come talk to me when Thomas Micheal Fletcher is back and its not this jerk." I said, climbing out of the tree house and into his backyard.

"DOM! WAIT!" He yelled, following me quickly.

"What? You think I'm just like all the girls in your grade, so why are you talking to me?" I asked, annoyed. He walked over to me, smiling slightly and leaned his head close to mine. "AHH!" I screamed and ran away. He chased after me laughing.

"YOU WERENT LYING!!!" He laughed.

"SHUT UP!" I screeched, still laughing as I ran down the street.

* * *

6 years

"I bet I'll win!" Tom yelled from behind me.

"In your dreams, chubby!" I laughed and ran faster than him. I got to the top of the hill and turned around waiting for him.

"I'm not chubby! Stop hanging out with Harry!" He complained as he caught up with me and hugged me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me lightly and then we sat down, looking up at the stars. I leaned my head on Toms shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at him and he smiled, still looking at the stars, so I watched their reflection in his eyes.

After a few minutes, Tom laughed, still looking at the stars. "What?" He asked.

"Your eyes look really pretty right now." I answered. He smiled.

"You used to say that all the time." He remembered, looking over at me.

"Well that's two things that will never change." I smiled back at him. "Your eyes and coming out here... it just wont be as often now with McFLY and what not."

"Make it three." He said.

"Whats the third thing?" I asked.

"How much I love you." He answered and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I love you too." I said when he broke off.

"Yeah yeah, you love your dog too. C'mon. Fletch is freaking out." Dougie said, running up behind us.

"How did you know where we were?" Tom asked, standing up and helping me up. That's when I noticed that Danny and Harry were there too.

"Well, Fletch remembered that you two used to always race up a hill when you were younger." Harry explained.

"And that your dads used to joke about you two getting married. Bet they ain't laughing now." Danny laughed. I threw a rock at him, missing him purposely but only by inches.

"Its not like were getting married yet anyway. Shes only 16 and we dont exactly have enough time to right now." Tom sighed.

"Who says I want to marry you?" I asked, smiling at him. He frowned.

"You love me but your not willing to marry me? I see how it is. See if you come on tour with us." He stuck his tongue out at me, smiling.

* * *

2 years

"I cant believe no one ever taught you how to drive." Tom laughed as he pulled down a back road in the middle of nowhere.

"It isn't my fault that I was always with you except when you were learning." I mumbled

"Yeah, i take the blame for that. I'm so irresistible." He said sarcastically and I laughed. He got out and walked around, opening my door. "After you." He said, holding it open. I got out and got into the drivers seat and he sat in the passenger seat. "Just please don't run into the creek or trees." He pleaded.

"Shouldn't have let me drive." I laughed and obeyed everything he told me to do.

A few hours later I was driving like a pro. And I only bumped into two trees!

"YOU GOT IT!" He yelled, laughing as I switched the gears to park and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" I yelled and kissed his cheek. He laughed, then his phone rang. He groaned and pulled it out.

"It's Carrie, hold on." He said pulling away from me. "Hello?..... why are you yelling at me?..... I'm with Dom!..... Were fine? What are you freaking out about?.....I was teaching her to drive, calm down...... Tell Fletch that I was showing her how to drive, we'll come home now i guess since hes spazzing out." He mumbled. "Okay, bye. Love you too, Care Bear." He said, hanging up and throwing his head back. "Were in trouble."

"What, is it past our cerfuew?" I asked, smiling. He opened one eye and glanced at his phone.

"Its 2 am." He answered.

"Shit. Lets get home." I said, taking the seat belt off. Tom shook his head and held it back down.

"You drive home." He said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I take that back i know your crazy, look at your friends. What i mean is Do you _want_ to go to jail or die?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I trust you. Just do it." He said.

"Your life." I shrugged and reluctantly began driving home.

* * *

2 years

"YOU JUST GOT BACK, YOU CANT LEAVE AGAIN!" I yelled after he told me that after being home for a grand total of three days from a five month tour, he was going back on another five month tour.

"It isn't my choice Dominique, can we please not make this a fight?" He asked, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.

"NO, TOM WE CANT! THIS IS INSANE! IT TAKES EVERYTHING ABOUT ME TO NOT FREAKIN TEAR FLETCHS HEAD OFF WHEN HE PULLS SHIT LIKE THIS!" I yelled, feeling tears starting to form. I closed my eyes to hold them in. Hes never seen me cry before, and this isn't going to start now.

"Dom, Its not Matts fualt. We made the decision when we started recording music that we were gonna be devoted to the fans and we do anything for them. We have to go through with that." Tom sighed.

"What, does that mean that your okay with only seeing me for three days?!" I asked, disgusted. He opened his eyes and looked at me, confused and angry.

"Of course I'm not okay with that! You have no idea what its like to have to put up with the guys and missing you at the same time! What, do you think that I don't love you?!" He asked, getting pissed.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Tom." I said, looking away from him. He grabbed my shoulders roughly and forced me to look at him.

"I cant believe you would think that I don't love you. I love you, Dom. But now, I'm not so sure what the hell you think of me." He said and I saw the hurt in his eyes. "What _do_ you think? Do you think that I'm glad to be away from you? You think I'm cheating on you with band whores? That's it, isn't it? I'm not an ass whole, Dom. I thought you would know that!" He yelled.

"DO NOT yell at me." I said, coldly. "Get off me." I said. He didn't even flinch. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME AND GET OUT!" I yelled. He let go and looked at me for a minute. I looked back in his eyes. "Get. Out." I said slowly.

"Fine. Whatever." He mumbled and walked over to the door, slamming the door behind him.

I laid face down on the sofa and let the tears fall. I haven't cried since I was six, when I fell and broke my arm. This was the first fight Tom and I have gotten into since I moved in with him right before the last tour. I ended up crying myself to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, I opened the door to see Tom leaning against the wall right next to the door with head head down, sleeping. I bent over and smiled slightly. His hair was a mess and his face was stained with tears from the night before. I brushed his side-bangs behind his eye softly and he shifted, then opened his eyes a little bit, then smiled at me.

"Hey." He said grogly and picked his head up. "Ow. Stiff neck." He mumbled, rubbing his neck softly, then everything flashed back at him from the night before and he looked at me with sorry eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I know its not your fault, I know you love me, and I know that you wouldn't cheat on me." I said, sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so harsh about it. Did I hurt you?" He asked, looking at my shoulder,

"No, Im fine." I answered and he pulled me closer to him by the waist.

"They haven't started selling tickets for the last three months because we don't have venues booked for sure yet. I'll get Fletch to make it two months. I cant back out of them, hes already got the tickets sold out, they'll hate us forever. I'm sorry." He mumbled as I rested my head on my shoulder.

"Okay. I understand." I said quietly and he kissed the top of my head.

"Am I allowed inside?" He asked. I smiled.

"Nope." I answered sarcastically, getting up and helping him up.

* * *

3 years

We were sitting on the hill that we used to race to when Harry, Dougie, and Danny ran over.

"C'mon! Its time to go!" Harry yelled, smiling to widely for my liking.

"What are you up to?" I asked, getting up and turning to face him.

"Nothing." Dougie said, grinning until Danny hit both him and Harry as Tom got up.

"Knock it off!" He scolded, then smiled lightly at me. "Were just here to tell Tom its time to go. Umm.. we'll leave now." He said and the three of them left, Danny giving Dougie a nuggie before they got to far away.

"Okay, whats going on, they NEVER leave when unwanted. What did you do?" I asked, turning back to him.

"I told them..." He trailed off, searching the pocket of his jeans. He looked up at the stars, then into my eyes and smiled. He pulled something out, and got down on his knee. "Dominique Alexis Rushton.... will you marry me?" He asked. My breath caught in my throat and I knelt down in front of him, nodding my head.

"Y-yes." I said. He grinned like crazy and hugged me. We stood up and he put the ring on my finger, then picked me up and spun me around. I laughed, making him laugh and put me down. Then I looked up at the stars then back at him. He was looking up at them and they were reflecting in his eyes. "Your eyes still look really really pretty." I smiled. He laughed and kissed me lightly.

"As always." He chuckled.

* * *

1 year later

"...you may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Tom grinned at me and I grinned back at him. He kissed me and I laughed and kissed him, then Steve, Danny, and Dougie started wolf whistling so we broke off laughing. He put his arm out for me, so I linked arms with him and we walked down the isle and everyone cheered.

There werent alot of people at the reception, Danny & Lexi, Dougie & Mandee, Harry & Saige, Carrie & Charlie, my parents, his parents, Steve & Sam, James & Gabby, Danny Hall, Dave Williams, Chris Leonard, Matt, Emma, and Issabella Willis, and Charlie Simpson were the only people who were didn't want to have a big reception, fearing the press would arrive.

Tom and I did the traditional first dance, then Tom walked over to his mum for their dance. She was crying. I walked over to my parents and my mum was crying too.

* * *

After Reception

"So, do you plan on telling me where the honeymoon is now, or when we get there?" I asked as Tom and I got into a car that had "Just Married" painted all over it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and he kissed my jaw lightly.

"I plan on showing you something before we do anything." He answered quietly, letting go of me and taking his suite jacket off, then unbuttoning his dress shirt reveling a white beater. I was smart enough to bring clothes to get changed into when i got tired of the dress. One of McFly's body guard got in and started driving. "Hey, Brent... here" He said, handing him a note.

"You got it Tom." He smiled and obeyed the note. After a few streets, Tom covered my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing. "Are you going to kill me and dump my body now?" I asked.

"I couldn't do that to you for three reasons. 1) I love you way to much to do that, 2) Steve would hate me forever, and 3) Your stronger than me." Tom laughed as well. "Now stop squirming and be calm." He said in a low voice and kissed the back of my neck. "Were here." He said and the door opened. He guided me out of the car, still covering my eyes then walked me up stairs and put one arm around my waist. "Ready?" He breathed.

"Mhmm." I nodded, smiling. He moved his hands from my eyes and waist and I looked around. It was the house I grew up in when i was little. I looked around really confused and then back at Tom who was smiling, leaning on the door frame. "Why..?" I asked and he threw something at me. I caught it easily and looked at it. It was the keys to the house. I smiled and ran inside, then turned around and smiled at him. "Your kidding me, right?!" I asked, grinning widely.

"Nope. Signed everything the other day. Putting the flat up for sale when we get back." Tom smiled. I ran and hugged him, tackling him in the process. He laughed and then got up, helping me up and we sat on the front porch, looking up at the stars.

"I love it around here. You can see the stars. Its not like the city with all the street lights and neons that screw up our vision." He said after a few minutes of silence. I wasnt really looking at the stars though, but their reflection.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and laughed.

"If you tell me my eyes look pretty, I'm moving back into the flat." He said, jokingly.

"It is not my fault that everytime you look at the stars i see them sparkle in your eyes so i have to watch them." I huffed, leaning against them, looking out at the stars for real this time.

"Were gonna raise our kids out here... and were gonna be here when they have kids..."Tom mumbled.

"Into the future much?" I asked, smiling.

"Your seriously asking me that question. From the time i was 8 i've been obsessed with **Back to the Future** but your asking me if i like the future?" He asked, smiling back.

"Shut up." I mumbled and he laughed, wrapping his arm around my waste.

"Okay, well... we have a plane to catch, Mrs. Fletcher." He smiled, kissing my cheek lightly.

"Where would that plane be going, Mr. Fletcher?" I asked, getting up and pulling him with me towards the car.

"Its a state.." He trailed off.

"Okay, so its in the USA..." I nodded as we got in the car.

"You love it there." He added.

"Florida, California, New Jersey, Hawaii, and Pennsylvania." I narrowed it down.

"Well, its not New Jersey and its not Pennsylvania." He said, simplifying it even more as Brent drove us towards the Airport.

"Well we went to Flordia for your birthday and California for my birthday.... WERE GOING TO HAWAII!?!" I asked. He laughed and nodded. "YAY!!!" I yelled and hugged him. He hugged me back and kissed me. When he broke off, he sighed contently and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." I said quietly, running my fingers through his long hair. He looked up and into my eyes, then smiled and kissed me lightly.

"I love you too." He broke off to say then leaned his head back on my shoulder. "Im tired." He said.

"Way ahead of you." I laughed. "Wake us at the airport, Brent." I said.

"You got it, Dominique." He smiled in the rear view mirror. I fell asleep, still running my fingers through Toms hair.

_

* * *

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...


End file.
